The Great Grand Prix
by cooldude115
Summary: Characters from far and wide compete for ten million dollars and a mystery grand prize


Disclaimer I don't own anything except the stuff I made myself.

Mario's house

Mario: ZZZZZZZ.

Luigi: This is gonna be my best prank ever.

Parakarry: Mail call!!

Mario: Whoa.

Luigi: Well there goes my prank.

Mario: What!

Luigi: Ummm we're having nice weather.

Mario: Hmm (looks out window) you're right.

Luigi: Right I'm gonna check the mail.

Mario: Ok.

Luigi goes outside. Luigi: Let's see now bill, bill, and more bills.

The bill: I'm just a bill yes I'm only a bill and I'm not even on Capitol Hill. The bill then runs away crying.

Luigi: Ok that was ummm... strange. Anyway lets see, junk, junk, junk, and more junk. Oh my gosh, an invitation to a race for both of us yes!! Luigi goes inside. Luigi: Mario we got an invitation to a race. Mario: Read it. Luigi: Ok ahem. "Dear receiver or receivers of this letter you have been Invited to the Great Grand Prix there are no regulations on what kind of kart you bring. You can also walk, run etc etc etc except racers that are from Sonic's world they have to drive a kart. The race will start in five weeks at Jinjo village. Your karts can have weapons but no killing other racers. Destroying other racers karts is ok. There are fast food restaurants along each race course. There is also an ambulance just in case you get seriously injured. There are also do it your self pit stops along each race course. The prize is ten million dollars. Your hosts Giga Hand and Ultra Hand. p.s. If you know our little bros Master Hand and Crazy Hand tell them they suck." Giga Hand and Ultra Hand?!

Mario: Let's just focus on working on a kart ok?

Luigi: Ok.

Five weeks later at Jinjo Village.

Giga Hand: Hello everyone and welcome to Jinjo Village. There is a little problem the race course isn't ready yet in fact it probably won't be ready for a week.

Everyone else: WHAT!!

Ultra Hand: SHUT UP!! It was so quiet you could hear other people's heart beats and the author typing this story but no one knew that it was typing. Everything stayed quiet until...

Giga Hand: Ummm Ultra please don't do that anymore ok?

Ultra Hand: FINE!

Giga Hand: Good now then the Jinjos have gone to other areas so you get there house's for the week but there are only ten houses

Everyone except Banjo and Kazooie: WHAT!!

Ultra Hand: YOU WANT TO SLEEP OUT SIDE IN THE COLD, DARK, AND POSSIBLY RAIN WELL DO YOU OR NOT!!

Now some people were crying and screaming or shouting no

Giga Hand: Ummm thank you Ultra but I'm pretty sure I told you not to do that ANYMORE!!

Ultra Hand: Ok big bro.

Giga Hand: Good anyway where was I?

Wario: You were just about to tell us why the course isn't ready yet.

Giga Hand: I remembered where I was but I'll answer Wario's question the reason we can't start racing right now is because Ultra and I were in a different galaxy partying with aliens.

Wario: For five weeks?

Giga Hand: What other galaxies have a major time difference and aliens throw seriously wild parties.

Wario: Ya but do you have a witness?

Wizpig: Yes they have me I was there

Giga Hand: Ya anyway so the villains get the black house. The anti heroes get the rebuilt gray house. The heroes that use guns get the red house. The heroes that are from plat formers get the blue house. The heroes that are from turn based rpgs get the green house. Characters that are here for comic relief get the purple house. The Simpsons get the yellow house. Peter gets the-

??: PIT OF FLAMING SPIKES!!

Peter: The what now?

Then all of a sudden a giant pit of flaming spikes appears under Peter and then he falls in.

Giga Hand: Anyway the referee gets the orange house. The brown house is the garage. Everyone else gets the white Jinjo's house. We get the palace. Breakfast, lunch, brunch, diner, desert, and an all you can eat buffet are at Bottles' house. Now just go to your houses ok.

At the gray house

Shadow: I'm so glad I only have to share my house with a fatso a puffball with a sword and a walking stick.

Meta Knight: I'm so glad I only have to share my quarters with an obese man a hedge hog and a tall man.

Wario: I'm so glad I only have to share my pad with a walking marshmallow a weird hedge hog thing and my tall bro.

Waluigi: I'm so glad I only have to share my pad with a freaky hedge hog a pillow with a mask and a sword and my fat bro

They unpacked then Wario went to Bottles' house Meta Knight took a nap and Shadow and Waluigi played video games

Shadow: Darn it you win again!!

Waluigi: Yes ha ha ha.

Wario comes in Wario: Are you playing Mario Kart Double Dash with out me?

Waluigi: Well yes but I have a plan so you can play to and my plan is. META KNIGHT!!

Meta Knight: Huh oh what do you want?

Shadow: We want you to play Mario Kart Double Dash.

Meta Knight: Ok.

Out side

Pichu, Kirby, and Gir were running around screaming like lunatics.

Gir: AHHHHHHHHH WEEEEEEEEE WOOOOOOOO!!

Kirby: EEEEEEEEE AHAHAHAHAH MWAHAHAHA!!

Pichu: WOOOOOHOOOOO WOWIE ZOWIE CPOWIE!!

All: LET'S GET MORE SUGAR!!

Zim: No Gir.

King Dedede: No way Kirby.

Pikachu: No Pichu because you ate the last cookie and I already called dibs.

King Dedede and Zim stare at Pikachu.

Pichu: BUT WE NEED MORE SUGAR NOW!!

Gir: YA I'M HUNGRY FOR LOTS OF SUGAR!!

Kirby: DRENCH ME IN 10 NO 20 NO 1000 TONS OF SUGAR NOW!!

Zim, King Dedede, and Pikachu: No

Kirby, Gir, and Pichu: FINE!! And then they run away.

King Dedede: Raise your hand if you have a bad feeling about this.

Zim, Pikachu, and King Dedede raise there hand.

Pichu: MUST FIND MORE SUGAR. Oh no my speech isn't caps anymore why?!

Gir: Oooo ah.

Pichu and Kirby: What is it Gir.

Gir: look.

They look in the direction Gir is to see Giga Hand with a giant piece of candy inside the palace

Inside the palace.

Giga Hand: Mmmm candy mmmm yummy.

Outside the palace.

Gir: We gotta get some of that super candy.

Pichu: Ya and after that we should get some c-c-cheesecake

Kirby: I want strawberry short cake

Kirby then sees strawberry short cake from the dumb TV show she has a little tag on her shirt that says hi I'm strawberry short cake then Kirby eats her

Kirby: Yum yum yum yum yummy

Pichu: Ummm Kirby that was the person strawberry short cake not a strawberry short cake.

Gir: Why do you know that Pichu?

Pichu: Ummm it can only be told to you two by flashback

Start flashback

It was a day like any other until I started channel surfing when I saw the show and I liked it.

End flashback

Gir: I know why Kirby ate her It is because the Author hates that dumb stupid strawberry short cake.

Pichu: She is not dumb the author is dumb

Cool Dude 115: TAKE THAT BACK NOW YOU DUMB RAT THING!! By the way I was the one who made peter fall in the pit of flaming spikes and strawberry short cake is dumb I spit on her and her creator are dummies hahahahaha.

Pichu: Take that back!!

Gir: let's just go get the super candy!

Pichu: Fine!!

Kirby: Let's go.

Cool Dude 115: See ya wouldn't want to be ya. The author then leaves.

Pichu, Kirby, and Gir get inside the palace without Giga Hand or Ultra Hand seeing them.

Kirby: Ok we're in now all we have to do is get as many pieces of super candy as we can ok.

Gir enters sir mode.

Gir: Yes sir!!

Pichu: Ok.

They sneak by the guards get to the candy vault but they need a code and a key.

Kirby: now what hmmm wait a minute I know what to do? He then spits out a stick of dynamite and lights it.

Kirby: take cover.

Then BOOOOM!! After the smoke clears they see huge pieces of candy instead of taking some and running away like they should have they dived right in to the candy and started to eat it but then after awhile of eating candy Giga Hand comes to get some candy but sees them eating his candy and notices that the candy level has dropped a lot.

Giga Hand: WHAT HAVE YOU THREE DONE YOUR LUCKY EVERYONE GETS THREE WARNINGS OR YOU WOULD ALREADY BE DEAD!!

Pichu: Yay warnings.

Gir: Yay warnings.

Kirby: Yay warnings.

At the black house.

King K.Rool: Ok guys, girl and genderless thing I have a plan for the six of us to win the race but for my plan to work we'll need a few things.

Dark Samus: How dare you call me a thing I am genderless but I am not a thing!!

King K.Rool: Sorry.

Bowser: Anyway what do we need?

King K.Rool: Glad you asked we need the following. 1 the thugs for less, 2 a lot of idiots who are willing to do lots of work for no pay and a lot of shovels, 3rd a whole lot of chewing gum, maple syrup, and finely a bunch of tacks, pins, nails, and what ever else that is sharp that you can find got it?

Eggman: Got it.

Dark Samus: Whatever.

Grunty: Ok.

Ridley: Ya ok.

Bowser: Why do we need the thugs for less why can't we just use our own minions?

King K.Rool: Because if we use our minions that'll incriminate us that and there cheap. Now let's go get the things we need.

Hope you like the story reviews would be nice but I will continue the story with or without them. Sorry for those of you who wanted to see racing in this chapter. This is my first fanfiction so please no flames.


End file.
